


Missing Mercy

by CaitCoffin



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-17
Updated: 2014-09-17
Packaged: 2018-02-17 17:57:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2318267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaitCoffin/pseuds/CaitCoffin





	1. Chapter 1

Dean punched the wall in the old house. He was obviously pissed. How could he let her go missing? Was he really that bad of a boyfriend? One minute Mercy was at his side. The next she was gone. He knew the spirit must have gotten her. Sam walked up behind him.

“Hey. Calm down. We’ll find her.” He said in a failed attempt to soothe his older brother.

“This is all my fault!” He yelled.

“She’ll be fine Dean” Sam said softly.

“I swear when I find this thing….” Dean trailed off shaking slightly.

August couldn’t believe her sister was missing. She knew Dean didn’t mean to let her get taken. She knew Dean loved Mercy. He was so protective over her. He once almost knocked a guy out for his gaze lingering a little too long on her.

“Well we aren’t going to find her by just standing here.” She spoke up. Sam nodded.

“Just calm down a little bit first Dean” He instructed.

“If I do that she could die.” He cocked his shotgun and stormed off to look for his girlfriend. Sam sighed.

“Come on Sam let’s look in the basement.” August said softly. Sam nodded and followed her.

                                                             ∞                                                            

          Mercy looked around. She knew she was lying down. She could feel a cold hard surface on her back. However, all she could see was darkness. She knew what spirits could do. She had seen it plenty of times. She was terrified the same would happen to her.

∞

          “Mercy!?” Dean called. “Mercy!?”

He had to find her. As stupid and cheesy as it sounded, he loved her. 

          Sam walked with his arm around August. She sniffled. “Hey babe you ok?” He asked his voice filled with concern.

“My sister is missing! What do you think?” She snapped. Sam stepped back.

“I’m sorry Sam, she just means so much to me.” She apologized.

 “It’s ok, I’m sorry too.” Sam replied. “I guess I would be pretty torn up if it was Dean.” She buried her face into his arm and sobbed. He picked her up and walked upstairs.


	2. Chapter 2

“Dean will find me I know he will.” Mercy said softly to herself. She could barely hear her voice over the thumping of her heart. It felt as if it were going to explode. Her breathing was shaky just as her body was. But she knew she had to stay strong.

∞

          Dean kicked down the door to the old barn.

“Mercy?!” He called into the darkness. No response. He had to stay strong, for Mercy. If he broke how the hell was he supposed to find her. He looked through the rest of the barn.

          Sam picked up his phone and called Dean.

“Any luck?” He asked. August looked up at Sam hopefully. Sam sighed.

“We’ll find her.” He said once again to calm his brother’s nerves. He then hung up. August looked down. Sam gently kisses the top of her head.

          Dean found no sign of his girlfriend in the barn. He looked around for other possibilities. He saw another building on the other side of the large property. He gained a small amount of hope.

“God that’s far away.” He groaned.

          Sam and August looked the window when they heard the purr of an engine. Dean pulled up in the Impala.

“I found this building but it’s on the other side of the property. I’m going to check it out.” He stated.

“You want us to come?” August asked.

“Y-yeah I could use back up.” Sam opened the back passenger side for August then slid in himself next to her.

Dean drove down to the building and got out with his gun cocked.

“Stay in the Impala August.” Sam instructed as he got out.

“No Sam! I’m going too.” She argued.

“August please.” He pleaded. August grumbled and crossed her arms. Sam ran over to join his brother. Dean burst through the door

“Mercy!?” He called. Mercy are you in here!?”

“D-Dean?” An anxious voice called back from the ground.

“Mercy!”

“Dean I’m here” Dean knelt down.

“I hear you baby I’m going to get you out.”

“Please hurry.”

“I will.” He stood back up.

“Sammy get the shovels out of the trunk, and get August. She can help.” Sam nodded and ran back to the car.

“Did you find her?” August asked anxiously as she climbed out of the Impala.

“She’s underground. There must be a speaker or something, we can hear her.” He explained as he got the shovels out of the trunk. August grabbed one from him and ran in.

“Dean where is she?!” She yelled.

“She’s right under here.” Sam walked in with the shovels in his hands.

“I don’t think she’s that deep.” Dean continued. Sam handed Dean a shovel, who immediately started digging, then squatted down in soil.

“There is a speaker right here.” He said.

“That’s how come we can hear her.” August said.

“You two going to help me or not?” Dean snapped.

In about a half an hour they heard the metal of the shovels hit something wooden. Dean started attempting to pry off the lid of his girlfriend’s coffin.

“Dean I brought the crowbar.” Sam said. Dean grabbed it from him and pried the top off. He quickly picked up Mercy, who clung to him.

“It’s ok baby, I’m here, you’re safe, I won’t let anything happen to you ever again.” Dean soothed softly as he stroked her hair. She looked up at him her dirt smudged face had tears running down it. He was astonished. He had never seen his Mercy cry. He wiped away her tears with his thumb.

“Don’t cry.” He said. “I don’t want to see my baby cry.” Mercy hugged him tightly and buried her face into his chest trying to hide her tears.

“Hey Mercy…” He whispered. She looked up. “I love you.” He smiled.

Mercy stared blankly. “w-what?” She asked obviously awestruck.

“You heard me.” He replied.

“Y-you’ve never said that to me before.” She mumbled.

“I’ve never said it to a girl besides my mom.” He stated. She smiled widely.

“I love you too Dean Winchester.” He leaned down and pressed his lips against hers.

          “Hey I hate to wreak the moment, but I think we found the remains.” Sam declared.

“Well Mercy you know bones, what do you say?” Dean asked as he lifted her out of the hole. She had studied the basics of anthropology one summer. She started to walk over to where Sam stood but she was hit by her younger sister’s body as she almost tackled her into a hug.

“I was so worried.” August said with a sniffle.

“Hey we need her to look at the bones.” August held her hand as she walked over to Sam.

“Our spirit is a Caucasian male mid thirty’s. What’s the skeleton?” Mercy studied the bones.

“It looks like the spirit alright.” Dean walked over. Sam got out a can of salt and went to sprinkle it on the bones.  

“Light it up Sammy.” He said. Sam sprinkled the salt and gasoline on the bones then threw a bunch of matches on it.

Dean wrapped his arms around Mercy as they watched the bones burn.

“Well we should probably get going.” Sam suggested. August, Mercy, and Dean nodded.

“I want to take a shower at the motel before we head home.” Mercy stated.

“You got it babe” Dean tossed Sam the keys to the Impala.

“Sammy you drive I want to sit in back with Mercy.”

Mercy leaned on Dean as the four hunters walked back to the Impala. As they climbed in they all took one last look. Dean held his blonde girlfriend closely.

“I won’t let anything like that ever happen to you again.” He cooed as her stroked her long blonde hair.


End file.
